Soul Eater Cast React To Themselves On TV
by WriterHopeDreamer
Summary: The Soul Eater gang finds out about the show on them, and they decide to watch it. All 51 episodes on DVD. How will they react? Sorry for the crappy title, couldn't think of anything else.
1. Resonance of The Soul Part 1

**Well now that I've read fanfiction about this and found none for this show, I must write one, stat. Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **Minor MakaxSoul**

 **Without further ado,**

 **ENJOY!  
**

Maka and Soul were in their apartment, doing their own thing when suddenly the door burst open and Black Star came barging in loudly. Tsubaki walked in slowly, her face apologizing for her partner's behavior. Black Star outstretched his arms and started to open his mouth.

But before he could say anything, and before he could react, it was too late.

"MAKA CHOP!" A large book was crushed onto his head, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Geez Maka, you don't have to do that every time you know, he moaned, rubbing his head.

Ow…"

"Seems like she needs to, especially with you around, Soul said amusingly.

Now, why are you here?"

"We came here because there is apparently a series about us!" Tsubaki said with shy excitement.

Maka and Soul exchanged looks of confusion and bewilderment.

"There's…. a…. show… about…us?" Soul asked, slowly in disbelief.

"That's crazy, why would that even exist?" Maka asked with wonder.

"That's what I was wondering, Black Star said, finally getting up.

Let's watch it and see what we look like on screen!

I have the box here! All up to 51 episodes of my awesomeness displayed."

Everyone rolled their eyes and agreed to watch it.

Maka was kind of unwilling, but just decided to go along with it.

They all settled onto the couch and floor, with popcorn.

Black Star pushed play on the DVD and sat back.

 **A black screen, then letters started appearing with blue light as the words were being said.**

 **a sound "soul" dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body**

Everyone nodded in agreement at this.

 **Then a black screen with red and white letters appeared, and someone began talking.**

" **Death Weapon Meister Academy….**

 **The top of the school was shown, with the sun, and closeups of the school were shown.**

" **popularly known as the DWMA.**

 **It showed the front of the school with the stairs leading to the top.**

"What's so interesting about our school? Soul asked, already sounding bored.

Besides Kid's obsession with its symmetry, then there's nothing else to it."

"Maybe it has something to do with what's going to happen, Tsubaki chimed in.

Quiet." He wanted to say something else, but one glance from Maka told him otherwise.

 **Then red scrawled text came over the screen for a moment, and it faded out into a wall of white bodies. They had no faces and were all over each other, like a piled stack. The narrator continued speaking. "It is an institution to train weapons and meister's, established by Death, to prevent Afreets,**

"Where are their faces?" Tsubaki asked, slightly horrified by the sight.

Maka felt disturbed by the bodies and leaned a little closer to her partner.

 **Then the screen moved upwards as the narrator kept talking. …. the demon gods who plunged the world into the depths of terror,**

 **The white bodies lay piled on top of each other, still. Then, a red backdrop revealed a black figure standing on top of them.**

Maka felt a cold chill go up her legs suddenly when she saw it. Soul sensed her fear and nudged her closer. Black Star looked away, and Tsubaki went pale.

 **Then there was a close of the monster shaking, with its three eyes turning to white. Then it panned out and the large face of Death and the monster faced one other. Then, Death swooped in and ate it in one gulp. After he ate it, a white light emitted from him and out.**

"That is so cool, Soul said.

Wish I could do that."

 **Then white light morphed into another screen with Maka wielding Soul.**

"Hey that's us!" Maka exclaimed. Soul gave her a mad smile.

 **The narrator continued. drove people into maelstrom of madness,**

 **Then it showed Black Star wielding Tsubaki. and it nearly destroyed everything,**

"I look AMAZING!" Black Star gushed.

 **Then it showed Kid shooting Liz and Patty, purple smoke blown off. …. from ever being born again.**

 **Kid disappeared on his skateboard, and a lightning bolt appeared. Then Death appeared in front of the school.**

" **The gist of it is, it's an organization of justice, to keep the peace.**

Everyone nodded in agreement once again.

 **Then a sign faded into view, spinning around into place. There were words that read "DWMA.**

 **Why** _ **is**_ **it a technical school anyway?"**

Soul snorted. "Yes, _why_ is it?" he asked sarcastically

He regretted his choice of words seconds later.

No wait, don't-

"MAKA CHOP!"

A book came crashing down onto his head, knocking him into her lap.

He didn't say anything else and everyone scooted away.

 **It showed Death's hands opening as he continued talking.**

" **Oh well. Now then… then it showed his front again. He clapped his hands and pointed towards the screen with enthusiasm.**

 **let's get ourselves duly keyed up and get going!"**

"Well that was odd, Tsubaki said

It was like he was telling us to get ready for the episode."

Black Star paused the DVD.

"Oh yeah! YAHOO! I'm READY!" He yelled

"Keep it down, we have neighbors, Maka said sharply

Got it?"

"Fine, fine." He backed down instantly, not wanting to be chopped with a book.

Soul didn't have a headache anymore where Maka hit him upside the head.

So, slowly he got up. But he suddenly felt dizzy and sick. Like he had been all week.

"Maka, I think you hit too hard with your books, he managed. He wouldn't tell her the real reason. I think you gave me a concussion or something!"

"Wait, what? She asked, concern melting into her tone.

What are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at him then. He did look awful.

"Soul, buddy you don't look so good, Black Star said, worried.

Maybe you should lay down again."

Soul nodded and proceeded to lay down on his meister's lap.

Maka felt a metal weight of guilt sink into her.

Black Star clicked play on the DVD again.

 **Then, an introduction played, with music, different people, and scenes.**

"This is so weird, Tsubaki commented.

But we look awesome."

Black Star was jumping up and down, relishing each moment of himself on screen.

Maka was smiling at her strength, how far she could go with Soul. They looked like a pair in unison. She shivered at Dr. Stein, snarled at Medusa, felt sad for Corona, rolled her eyes at Black Star, and almost flipped off her father. Twice.

 **Then, it ended, and a skin bag was shown with sponsors of the episode. Then the episode started.**

 **The clouds covering the moon disappeared, and a girl in a green dress was walking down the streets. A creature with red eyes, sharp teeth and a long tongue was waiting in the shadows with metal claws. It licked its lips. The woman stopped for a moment, thinking she heard something.**

"He's going to eat her." Soul said darkly. Maka nodded in agreement silently.

Tsubaki turned pale at their words.

 **Then, in the streetlight's shadow, the monster unsheathed its claws, pulled them back and tore into the woman quickly. Her stomach area was ripped into shreds. She let out a blood curdling scream. The lamppost on the street went dark. Then it showed the woman again, lying on the ground in her own blood. Her stomach was completely gone, and no sound came from her. Then a blue light emitted from it, and it turned into a little bulb of light.**

"Bastard, Black Star stammered, horrified.

That bastard killed her." Tsubaki's expression was white.

 **The creature took the light into its claws, put it into its mouth and gulped it down just like that. Then it radiated blue for a moment and turned back.**

Soul was internally fuming, angry that he couldn't prevent the loss of that soul, the loss of that innocent life that shouldn't have been taken. Maka felt his fury, and gently put her hand on his head to offer some comfort. She slowly rubbed it, feeling him start to calm down.

 **Then the creature saw a woman watching run away and it began to give chase. The woman was very terrified and was running for her life in those streets from that creature. Then she slipped and fell, unable to stand up.**

"S-she's not going to die, is she, Tsubaki asked meekly.

Right?"

"I hope not, Maka said.

Actually, I don't think she will."

" **More… The creature moaned.**

 **Power…!**

"Oh, I remember that night now, Soul said quietly

We were about to collect our 99 souls."

"That's right, Maka said slowly.

But we had… complications."

 **Just as the creature was about to kill her, the on-screen Soul gave a half mad grin. The creature stopped and turned around to see two figures on the stairs. The woman got up and ran away. On-screen Maka stood silent and calm. Soul sat on the stairs with silent mad excitement.**

"You always look mad when your excited, don't you Soul?" Maka said.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just wondering why."

He didn't answer her.

" **Soul Eater, that's him, she said.**

" **Yeah Maka, no question, Soul said**

 **His soul is now an Afreet Egg.**

 **He's not human."**

 **The thing turned around and licked its lips.**

" **Souls that have that left the human path run the risk of being transforming into an Afreet, Maka said.**

 **In the name of Lord Death, purge him, and recover his soul."**

 **Soul slowly rose from the stairs.**

" **What the matter Maka? he asked**

 **Just as he isn't human, I am a weapon.**

Soul raised his eyebrows at her in question, and she wasn't sure what to say.

 **He slowly raised his arm upward.**

 **Although, I usually take the form of a human.**

 **He stretched out his arm and transformed it.**

 **My form isn't the issue here.**

 **His lips curled into a mad grin.**

 **The issue is souls!"**

 **With that he transformed into his scythe form.**

"Man, that always looks _so_ cool when you do that, Black Star said

And no offense, but you're kind of crazy."

"None taken, Soul said, flashing his singular grin.

" **I know, Maka said.**

 **Soul glowed white as he spun around when he transformed, and Maka spun him around in her hand eventually swinging him over her shoulder like he was lightweight. He was still glowing white as she held him.**

"I can't even pick him up! Black Star said shocked

You can swing him around like he's nothing! AND WHY IS HE GLOWING WHITE?"

Maka just smiled and chucked a book at him.

" **Mass murderer Jack the Ripper, Maka said as the light spilt off from the scythe and Soul returned to normal colors of red and black.**

 **Your soul is mine!" Her face came into view of the light.**

 **The monster reacted by running up the stairs towards them and jumping towards them.**

" **The weapon and meister are two in one! Maka yelled.**

 **Let's go, Soul!"**

" **Yeah!" he yelled back**

 **Then a fierce fight broke out. Maka gained the upper hand quickly and fought with all her might and skill. Then she jumped up with it, pushing against it in the sky.**

" **This will be our 99** **th** **soul!"**

"It _was_ , grumbled Maka.

You were going to be a Death Scythe that day, Soul."

Soul could hear the sadness in her voice.

 _It's not your fault Maka, its both of us that are at fault._

 **Then Maka swiped once, and the creature turned into a black mass, twisting around. Eventually the black mass disappeared and turned into red light. Purple radiated around it. Maka jumped down as the soul went to the ground slowly. Then Soul grabbed the soul and ate it in a one gulp. He let out a satisfied sigh.**

"I'll never understand why you like to eat souls, Soul, Tsubaki commented.

What's so delicious about them?"

He flashed her a mad grin.

" **I thank thee for this meal," Soul said, holding his hands together in a prayer formation.**

" **Recovery complete, Maka said.**

 **At long last, we've put away our 99** **th** **soul that had turned into an Afreet Egg, huh?"**

" **Only one more left to go, he said, putting his hands into his pockets.**

 **Once I eat the soul of a witch,**

 **I will become Lord Death's weapon, a Death Scythe."**

"Or I was _going_ to."

"Why didn't you that day?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"You'll see why soon, Maka said grumbling.

Our stupid mistake."

" **That will also increase my male coolness factor even more, Soul said walking up the stairs**

"Male coolness factor?" Maka snorted.

Soul shot her a dirty look.

" **I'm going to go report our current status to Lord Death, Maka said**

 **Maka hopped up the stairs after her partner and went ahead of him.**

 **Then she reached a window of a store and fogged it up.**

 **She wrote 42-42-564 while saying the numbers.**

 **Then the numbers glowed blue and blue waves went over them. Then, a white screen popped up. Blue waves occasionally rolled over the screen.**

" **Hello, hello Lord Death?" Maka called.**

 **On Death's side, a screen of Maka and Soul appeared.**

" **This is meister Maka."**

" **Ohh…?" Death said**

 **Maka how are you? How are things going?"**

" **We have just recovered our 99** **th** **. We only have one left-a witch's soul."'**

"Or you _did…"_ Black Star said trailing off.

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul snapped

" **Maka you really do take after your mother, Death said affectionally**

 **In being a fine scythmeister. "**

Maka blushed at the comment and thought of her mother.

 **Maka looked embarrassed, and Soul looked annoyed.**

" **Hey Soul Eater!"**

"And here comes my lowlife dad, Maka said, irritated.

Of course."

 **Maka instantly looked angry, and Soul looked surprised with question marks on their heads. Spirit walked up to the screen.**

" **If you try anything with Maka, he warned, getting closer.**

 **Then I, as Death Scythe—no, as her father, I will kill you, you dimwit."**

Everyone rolled their eyes at his antics and Maka wanted to destroy the screen.

" **Shut up, will you? Soul said, unfazed**

 **There's no way someone as cool as me is suited to be with a short-stacked girl like this. Maka glared daggers at him, her pigtails flying up.**

Soul laughed nervously as Maka gave him the same look.

He thought that she would Maka chop him, but she didn't.

 **In response, Spirit pushed against the screen of the call and tried to get Soul.**

" **What did you say?!"**

" **Are you saying that my Maka doesn't have any appeal?!"**

"I was, at the time."

"No, wait-

"MAKA CHOP!" But she hit him with a small book instead of a large one.

 **Spirit was still leaning into the screen, angrily, trying to get to Soul.**

" **You can try a** _ **little**_ **something with her! You** _ **are**_ **a man, right?!"**

 **Soul let off a huff and started to sweat a bit.**

" **What are you talking about?" he asked, nervously.**

"Yeah what was he talking about?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

Soul sweat dropped and Maka cringed.

 **Then Spirit leaned back and looked towards Maka.**

" **Maka, I love you, he said**

"That's a load of BS, Maka said.

You stopped loving me when you cheated."

Everyone looked at her sadly.

 **Maka looked away, irritated.**

" **No way! Papa, I don't think of you as my father."**

 **Spirit reacted with shock, lighting bolts around. Then he curled up into a corner.**

 **Both Maka and Soul sweat dropped.**

 **Death went on to explain about being a Death Scythe and earning the right.**

Black Star skipped it a bit with the remote.

"That's boring we already know about that, he said

Let's move on already."

" **Make yourself an exceptional scythe, Death said**

 **One the rivals the one your mother made, okay?"**

 **-your papa only wants… Spirit trailed off.**

Black Star started to skip it again impatiently

"Stop skipping!" Maka said, annoyed.

"Let's get to the action already, Black Star complained.

I'm bored!"

Then as he was just about to stop skipping, the door flew open again.


	2. Resonance of The Soul Part 2

**I'm pleased how this story is coming out, and I hope you readers think the same. It took me a while to write out this story though, so it will take a long time to write all 51 episodes of Soul Eater. I haven't watched all 51 episodes, I've watched up to 30, maybe. But it will all work out well, I hope.**

 **I own nothing of course.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **ENJOY!**

The door burst open, and Kid walked in the door. Liz and Patty were by his side, as usual.

Kid looked like he was about to lose it any second, though.

But just like Black Star, he didn't have time to react or do anything before it was too late.

"MAKA CHOP!" A large book was crushed onto his head. But a dizzy smile was on his face as he fell.

"You've hit me with the only symmetrical object in your house, he said groaning.

You have my gracious thanks." Maka rolled her eyes and hit him again.

It took a few moments for him to gain his senses with Liz and Patty's help.

"Now, can we keep watching this or not?" Soul asked impatiently.

Everyone nodded, but Kid held up a hand before they could press play again.

"Maka, your house is so unsymmetrical that I have an urgent need to fix it, but I will try to bear it for this… new development." Kid said slowly, painfully. He was resisting the urge to move the couch so badly it hurt.

The scythe meister slowly nodded.

Then he sat down while Liz and Patty partly covered his face, and said calm things, much to Liz's annoyance. Maka sat next to Soul, and Black Star grabbed more popcorn for everybody.

Then he clicked play again.

 **A smoking jack o lantern appeared in the middle of a field with trees decorated with bright yellow balls of light. Someone started singing.**

"Ooh, Patty gushed, starry eyed.

Pretty."

"So…symmetrical!" Kid drawled.

"Ugh, boring!" Black Star said, rolling his eyes.

He was about to skip again, but one glance from Maka stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Okay, okay, I won't skip." He dropped the remote to the floor.

" **Whatever I look at becomes my captive-**

 **Then it panned to a bathroom that looked elegant.**

" **I am a cute, pretty lady, the person continued to sing.**

 **A foot came out of the tub and it was scrubbed by a soapy brush.**

"That… looks… so… unsymmetrical… Kid said painfully, reaching for the screen.

How does she live with herself?"

"Keep a lid on it, Kid, Black Star said, irritated

We're trying to watch it."

 **Then it panned to what looked like a naked woman covered with bubbles with a yellow rubber ducky.**

" **Do my back next, she said. It panned over to a window, and a pumpkin light.**

 **The soapy brush turned over. It looked like a pumpkin itself with the face in it.**

" **Still though, she said. Then it panned over to the girl again. She was on her stomach, her backside up, curling her back inwards. The brush scrubbed her back in a circle as she sang. "I like pumpkins, pump-pumpkin, pumpkin." Then it slowly showed her full appearance in the soapy tub. She had curled purple hair, and a pointy black and white hat to match.**

" _This_ was our mistake, Soul said bitterly.

Her."

"Wait, _is_ she a witch?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"No, Maka said, begrudgingly.

She isn't."

"Then what is she?"

"Just listen and watch, Maka said.

You'll see soon enough."

 **The girl continued to scrub her back with the brush, singing.**

" **That is my magic."**

 **Then it panned out to her home. It was a large pumpkin that had a V cut out for the door. Smoke steamed out of the top.**

" **Blair the Witch is in that house, right?" Maka said.**

" **A pumpkin, huh? That's cool." Soul remarked.**

"Oh Death, this going to be so embarrassing, Maka said weakly.

I almost want to skip it."

"Yeah, your right, Soul said.

Watching the on-screen versions of us make a fool of themselves is so uncool."

 **It panned to them standing there on the rock path way illuminated by the yellow balls of light in the trees, their shadows stretching to the entrance.**

Kid had a meltdown about how symmetrical it be if Soul were standing in a position like Maka, a few inches next to her.

"It would make it so symmetrical, he blubbered.

So _perfect."_

Liz rolled her eyes. The rest of them just kept watching.

" **This is gonna taste good, Soul said eagerly.**

 **It's not very manly to sneak our way in.**

 **I'm going to devour her head-on!"**

 **Maka turned towards him, hands on hips.**

" **No, I say! she said sharply.**

 **She's not like the others we've faced up to now—**

"And I didn't care what you said, Soul said quietly.

I'm sorry Maka." There was a level of regret in his voice.

"No, it's okay, the meister said.

That's in the past. You didn't know _what_ you were getting yourself into."

"Wait, what was he doing?" Black Star asked.

 **But Soul paid no heed to Maka's words and went in for the kill.**

" **Here goes!" He took off down the path quickly.**

 **Maka's face turned into shock. She freaked out and waved her arms.**

" **Hold on!" she yelled.**

 **But Soul didn't seem to hear her. He ran down the path as fast as lightning, arms behind him. Then he jumped up, and collided into the window, breaking it. Blair looked up from her bath curiously as he fell into the room. Soul's face turned into horror when he saw her. Sweat went down his face.**

" **N-Naked…?"**

Black Star burst into laughter, falling over.

"You ran in there thinking there would a big threat,

and then all you saw was a naked lady?"

Soul blushed a deep shade of red, looking away.

 **Then Soul fell into the bath, head first, face planting into her breasts.**

Black Star just laughed even harder, and Tsubaki couldn't suppress a giggle. Kid didn't say a word. Liz and Patty were trying to muffle their laughter.

Maka gave him a burning look, and Soul just looked away with obvious shame.

 **Blair looked a little concerned when Soul fell into her bath.**

" **Oh, my, she said.**

 **What's the matter, sonny?"**

 **Soul took his face out from her breasts, and then saw them. His eyes went wide, and a look of pure horror went over his face. Then he fell backwards with a nose bleed, the blood spurting out.**

Tsubaki gave Soul a slightly concerned look.

"No, don't worry about it, he said.

That always happens."

 **Blair looked at Soul curiously.**

" **A cool man is used to seeing women naked." Soul said weakly.**

"Oh _really?_ Maka asked sarcastically.

Are they?"

"A-at the t-time I thought so." he stammered. He waited for a Maka Chop, but he felt her hold off.

 **Blair smiled sweetly.**

" **Your nose is gushing blood pretty good there, considering." she said**

 **Soul raised his head up from the edge of the tub.**

" **Never mind that, your soul is—**

 **He never finished his sentence, because Maka swooped in.**

" **You…. idiot!" she yelled.**

 **She kicked him out of the bath and against the wall swiftly.**

"So uncool, Maka." Soul said, shaking his head.

"What? You needed a kick in the ass back to reality!" Maka bit back.

 **Maka jumped down and pointed at her.**

" **Sorry to disturb your bath, but your soul is mine."**

 **Blair blushed, and looked at Soul sensually, her breasts showing.**

" **Are you okay, sonny?"**

 **Blood ran down Soul's nose, and he fell back, the blood sputtering up into the air.**

"Again? Maka said, annoyed.

What's with your bleeding nose every time you see a female body part?"

"Heck if I know, he said.

It just happens."

" **Hurry and turn into a scythe." she said, slightly irritated.**

" **I know, I know…" he said weakly. He got up slowly, napkins in his nose.**

" **Little Miss Witch, I'm going to devour your soul." he said, grinning madly.**

" **Witch?" Blair seemed surprised.**

 **Soul quickly changed into a scythe.**

 **Blair perked up.**

" **Amazing, he turned into a scythe!"**

"It's that amazing, huh?" Soul wondered aloud.

Maka gave him a smile.

"Yes, it is." she said. He gave her his signature grin.

 **Maka's face turned serious.**

" **I'm taking your soul, and Soul is becoming a Death Scythe, she said.**

 **The ultimate weapon, surpassing my Papa!"**

 **Blair stepped out of the tub and changed into a black dress with black stockings.**

" **I like you, she said.**

 **Let me have that scythe."**

"Like Death that will ever happen, Maka said quietly.

At least, I hope not."

Soul put a hand on her leg.

"It won't, he said assuredly.

You're the only meister for me." Maka smiled.

"Thanks Soul."

 **Maka didn't answer her or make a move. Then Blair began chanting and moving her finger.**

" **Pump-pumpkin,**

 **Pumpkin…. Halloween Cannon!" When she spoke the last words, an orange light appeared from her hand and a pumpkin shot out quickly in a flash of purple and white towards Maka**

"This is where we get our asses kicked, Maka said quietly.

Repeatedly."

"I want to know if Blair is a witch or not, Tsubaki said.

Can we skip to there, please?"

"I'm getting bored with the lack of action, I agree." Black Star said.

He paused it with the remote.

"It _is_ getting dull, Kid said.

And I desperately want to see more symmetry."

"Of course, you do, Liz said, rolling her eyes.

But I'm getting bored with the lack of action too."

"Alright, Maka said, kind of reluctantly

But you better stop skipping when I tell you to, got it?"

"Fine, fine." Black Star said. He didn't want to get into it with her.

"And do it slowly, Maka stressed, making the ninja jump.

So, we can see."

The screen was skipped slowly. **It skipped through the pumpkin light striking Soul and Maka slowly.**

"Screw it, Maka said, sweat dropping.

Just do it faster."

 **It skipped through the scene showing her dad with women next.** Maka wanted to scream bloody murder and flipped off the screen with both hands.

"Geez Maka, Soul said, putting his own hands up.

Calm down, it's just a screen."

"No wait-

"MAKA CHOP!" A book was crushed onto his head and he was silent.

 **Then it skipped through the scene of Soul getting another bloody nose by Blair.**

Kid squealed in pleasure when he saw them walking in unison on the path with the lights.

"IT'S SO SYMMETRICAL!"

Maka just facepalmed when she saw her partner get the nose bleed.

 **Then it skipped through the next fight with Soul and Maka arguing and getting blown away by Blair.**

Soul recovered from the Maka chop and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Geez when are you two gonna beat her?" Black Star asked.

 **Then the next, next, next, next day-**

"Stop skipping!" Maka almost screamed.

Black Star put down the remote immediately.

 **Glowing pumpkins were thrown from the sky at Maka as she tried to avoid them. Blair simply laughed.**

" **You'll never beat me." she said.**

" **What are you doing you numbskull?! Soul yelled.**

" **Shut up! Maka shot back.**

 **It's because you keep getting nosebleeds, right Soul?**

 **Soul twisted around in weapon form, angry.**

 **Men really are lowlifes.**

 **Are you sure you didn't go rushing back in there because you** _ **knew**_ **Blair was in the tub?"**

"I did not know that, Soul said, turning red.

If I did I would have never done it!"

"Not all men are lowlifes." Tsubaki chimed in.

" **There's no way I could have known that! Soul snapped.**

 **How can women say such unreasonable things so self-assuredly?!"**

 **Maka was unfazed.**

" **Women's Intuition." She said.**

" **Geez I don't even know what that means!" Soul protested.**

"I still don't, Soul said.

I don't think I ever will."

"Nah it's fine, Black Star said.

I don't get it either."

" **Now, now sonny-boy scythe, if your going to fight with her, come over here and be mine.**

 **I'll** _ **overlook**_ **anything you do."**

 **Soul appeared in the scythe's reflection.**

" **H-hang on, Maka said.**

 **I am Soul's partner! Don't go arranging things without his meister!"**

"Damn cat, Maka said.

She screwed us that day and even tried to take my partner."

"Maka, don't worry, Soul said, taking her hand.

I'd never leave you, you know that."

She nodded.

"Right, your right."

 **So, you say, Blair said.**

 **Well, I'll kill you and take him." Then Blair increased her attacks on them. Maka swung up to try and attack her, but Blair disappeared and left the pumpkin she was on. Maka ended up slicing the pumpkin in half. "She's gone?" Before she had time to process it,**

 **Blair chanted her pumpkin spell again, knocking Maka to the ground. As she tried to get up, Blair grabbed her leg and threw her up to the buildings. She staggered about, catching herself on the top one.**

" **What should we do, Soul, she asked helplessly**

 **We're no match for her." But Soul didn't answer.**

" **Soul? Maka asked**

 **Hey Soul, what's the matter?" Then he appeared again in the reflection.**

"What's up man? Black Star asked.

Why didn't you answer her?"

"I was thinking, Soul answered.

Of a way to defeat her."

"Oh really?" Maka asked sarcastically

"Shut up and watch it!" he said.

 **Then a flashback of Blair came up.**

" **Come here and be mine." she cooed.**

 **Soul grinned madly.**

"Oh, come now, Black Star said.

Don't tell you were going to _join_ her?"

"It was all part of my plan, Soul said, irritated.

Just watch."

 **Then it paned to Spirit walking down a pink walled room.**

Maka grumbled in annoyance.

 **Then it showed her father and Death talking about Maka, and a mirror showing the fight.**

 **Then it went to Maka being thrown across the roofs. She dug Soul into the roof, so she wouldn't fall. She held onto him with one hand.**

" **Hey Soul, why don't you answer me?"**

" **Maka…"**

" **Soul….?**

 **Then he transformed back into a person.**

" **Enough." Then he let go of her, and she fell into the garbage can.**

Maka gave her partner a glare, and he shrunk back.

 **Soul dropped to the ground easily. Maka yelled at Soul angrily.**

" **Hey, what are you doing?!"**

" **I'm giving up on all of this hassle." he said quietly.**

 **Then he turned around, with glowing eyes and a bloody nose.**

" **I'm going to be Mrs. Blair's scythe!"**

"You're not serious, Kid said.

You're not actually teaming up with Ms. Unsymmetrical, are you?!"

"Just wait." Soul said.

 **Maka looked shocked. Blair looked giddy.**

" **Rowr, really?"**

 **Then it paned back to Death's domain for a second.**

" **Yeah, yeah keep your hands off Maka, you dimwit!" Spirit said.**

 **Then Death reaper chopped him, knocking him down.**

" **Is there any time to be saying that?"**

"No, there isn't, Kid said.

Spirit has such a simple mind, don't you think?"

Maka nodded.

 **Then it panned back to the normal world.**

 **Maka pointed at Blair.**

" **Blair, she said.**

 **Your deluding Soul's mind with your magic, aren't you?!"**

" **You're such an idiot, he said.**

 **Any man would pass on a short stack girl like you for a curvy nice bodied woman. It's so obvious."**

"You-you don't mean that do you, Maka asked, quietly.

You don't mean that no man likes me?

"No, I- I meant that at the time, he said.

Not now."

"Dumbass, she said.

I thought you left me."

 **Maka gasped. Then her father's eyes glowed with hearts.**

" **Oh, indeed she is a fine woman!"**

 **Then he was reaper chopped again.**

" **You keep quiet for a little while."**

"Your father is somewhat of a simpleton, Kid said.

My father does it well keeping him check."

Maka nodded, ticking marks on her head.

 **Then it paned back to Soul and Blair.**

"They are standing almost perfectly symmetrical to each other! Kid said.

If Soul was just a little bit taller, than it would make it perfect!"

"Kid!" Liz bit.

Soul got angry.

"Are you calling me short?!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Kid went to the floor, dizzy.

" **What is this? Maka said.**

 **Men are such lowlifes. All you ever do is womanize." It showed her father dancing with a woman with Maka in the background, then it showed him with more women with Maka in the background.**

"So, that's why you dislike your dad so much, Tsubaki said.

I'm sorry Maka."

Maka nodded solemnly and Soul looked guilty as charged.

 **Then it showed her dad with even** _ **more**_ **women, and Maka behind a door.**

" **Still, she said.**

 **Then it showed Maka and Soul together, with Soul at the piano.**

"Wait how did you two meet each again? Black Star asked.

Did Soul play you a song?" Maka nodded.

 **After I decided to trust one of you. The flashback of them held hands.**

 **Unbelievable." Then she curled her fist.**

" **You can all just die!" she screamed, tears coming out.**

 **It paned to both Spirit and Soul, then back to Maka.**

"Maka, I'm sorry for making you cry." Soul said.

"I know, she said.

But you're still a dumbass."

"I know."

" **Hey, Soul, you know how you said women say unreasonable things?" Then she bent down, tears still in her eyes**

" **Well is male infidelity any more reasonable you dumbass?!"**

 **Soul's grin widened.**

" **How should I know? he said. Then he turned his arm into a blade around Blair.**

 **Cool men don't go cheating around, after all."**

 **Maka looked up, eyes teary.**

 **Soul reached his arm out.**

" **Maka!" Maka ran to her partner and he transformed into a scythe. Then Maka swooped around and cut Blair. Her body disappeared, and all that was left was her soul.**

"So that was your plan, Kid said.

Get close to Blair and then take her out? Interesting."

Soul gave Maka a mad grin.

"See, told you I would never leave you."

"Yes, I know, you idiot."

 **Then Soul transformed back into a person and grabbed the soul. He grinned at Maka.**

" **We did it, Maka."**

 **Maka stood up.**

" **Thanks, Soul." Soul grinned at the soul he was holding**

" **The issue isn't about one's form, he said.**

 **It's about one's soul, right?"**

" **Once you eat that… Maka trailed off.**

" **Yeah, he said.**

 **I can become a Death Scythe."**

Maka sweat dropped, and Soul just looked away.

 **Soul took the soul, chewed it then gulped it down. Then he lit up with purple light and electricity surrounded him.**

" **Power! My power is rising…."**

 **Small scythes erupted out of him then-**

 **Nothing.**

 **Nowhere."**

"Nowhere? Black Star said

But…but you just beat her!"

 **Then a black cat walked across the road and meowed. Maka and Soul sweat dropped.**

" **Y-you wouldn't be- Maka started.**

" **I never said I was a witch, meow." Blair said, scratching her head. Both Maka and Soul were confused and shocked.**

Black Star was totally shocked.

Kid was blank faced though.

"Fascinating. So, you wasted all of that time for an unsymmetrical cat?"

"Don't push it, Kid."

 **Then Blair transformed back and pawed at them.**

" **I'm just a cat, with strong magical powers."**

"Just a cat? But she looked just like a witch." Tsubaki said."

"She did, Maka said.

And she messed us up."

 **Soul and Maka looked shocked and a bit horrified.**

" **This issue isn't about one's form, right?"**

 **Death sweat dropped.**

" **Uh oh, sure enough…. he said.**

 **Spirit walked over again.**

" **I don't care if she's a cat, I've already decided!**

 **I'm going to be your catnip-**

 **He was reaper chopped before he could say anything else. Death had three tick marks on his head.**

"He was hitting on Blair, seriously? Soul said.

Can't the guy get a clue?"

"Apparently not, Liz said.

He's just a womanizer."

" **Does that mean that I devoured 99 Afreet eggs and one cat soul!" Soul said disbelieving,**

 **bending down, hands shaking. Maka was sweating.**

" **Now that you mention it, she said.**

 **Death's voice echoed in her head.**

" **The last one is a witch soul, so if you mess up, you forfeit all the other Afreet eggs you've recovered."**

"Awe man, Black Star exclaimed.

Now you have to do it all over again."

"We did, Maka said.

Though we could have done it that day!"

 **Death's voice continued to repeat as the illusion of him got bigger in front of Maka**

" **You forfeit them all. Forfeit."**

" **Which means… Maka started.**

 **A failure inscription on the screen with Maka in front of it.**

" **We goofed up?!"**

"It appears so, Kid said.

You have made a mistake."

"No need to state the obvious, Kid." Soul said.

 **Soul started his bike and drove off, with Maka at the back.**

" **Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he repeated.**

" **I'm a failure as a meister, Maka said**

 **I have to start over from the beginning."**

" **And here I thought I was going to become the consummate cool guy!" Soul said.**

"The perfect cool guy? Liz snickered.

Wow."

Soul gave her a glare.

 **Blair showed up behind them on her pumpkin,**

" **How are you still alive, after we took your soul, anyway?" Maka yelled from below.**

" **Don't you know that cats have many lives?**

 **Then it paned to Soul driving the bike from the front.**

 **Never mind that, Soul come and be mine."**

"Don't think so, Soul said.

Not happening."

 **Maka got angry.**

" **Hey Blair! Stop following us!"**

 **Blair tried to convince Soul to go with her, but he didn't.**

" **This is not cool at all."**

 **Then the screen went black and the narrator began speaking.**

" **This boy's name is Black Star."**

Black Star had a meltdown and ran around the whole apartment screaming.

"IT'S ME! FINALLY! I'M ON THIS SH- MAKA CHOP!

He slid down to the floor, crushed by a large book.

"Didn't I tell you we have neighbors?!" Maka said.

Kid quickly paused the DVD.

"Let's move on to the next episode, he said.

Before Black Star loses it."

They all nodded in unison all except for Black Star.


	3. Author's Note

Hello all. I'm so sorry for this late update. I got lazy with the story and the episode. School has bogged me down now, and my laptop screen is not turning on. I don't know when I am going to be able to fix it. I won't stop writing this story, but it will take a long time for another chapter to come out. Please appreciate this message and don't be too upset. When my laptop screen is fixed, I will write another chapter. But for now, I can't. I will write other stories, just not this one at this moment.


	4. I Am the Star! The Most Big Man! Part 1

**Wow, I'm late. I apologize for my laziness and tardiness, but I will try my best to write the rest of this fanfiction. Thanks for staying with me and encouraging me to keep writing this.**

 **I don't own anything. If you don't like, then don't read it.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **ENJOY!**

Black Star lay on the floor moaning as Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty were on the couch. Kid had gotten up to get more popcorn, and Tsubaki was crouched next to her partner.

"Do you think that this "show" shows _everything_ that happened to us when I was a one-star meister?" Maka whispered to Soul curiously.

"Maybe, he pondered. It's shown everything that's happened so far. But I hope it doesn't, because we weren't as cool back then." A feeling of unease welled up inside the scythe meister. _I hope to Death that they don't show what I think they're going to show. I've faced it and gotten over it, but every time I see it-_ "Maka?" She felt a hand on her arm and looked up.

"If that is about to show up, I'll skip it for you. I know how hard you took it, and its uncool to bring it up again," Soul said softly. "Thanks Soul, she said. I really appreciate it." He gave her his signature grin just as Kid came back to the couch. "Are we all ready to continue watching this?" he said. Everyone nodded, and got settled back on the couch. "Wait what about Black Star?" Tsubaki asked. They all looked at the blue haired meister still on the floor.

" _If_ he doesn't scream anymore, then he can watch it with us, Maka said, slowly. But if he doesn't- She suddenly held a book in her hand, her pigtails flying up and fire in her eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped, and Tsubaki went to her partner again. She helped him get up, and returned to the couch. Kid clicked play on the next episode.

 **The introduction played through as usual.** Maka grinned at the parts with her and Soul and Kid blubbered about how symmetrical the school looked while stuffing popcorn in his mouth. **Then, the episode started. In the background of the DWMA, a hand pointed up. It panned away and a figure was standing on one of the three prongs at the top of the school.** "That's the most perfect symmetry I've ever seen, Kid said, with teary eyes. I've never seen anything so _beautiful_." Liz rolled her eyes at his comment, but she secretly smiled slightly. Soul leaned forward, squinting slightly at the screen.

"Is that… Black Star?" he asked quietly.

 **The sound of footsteps came into the background. Dust billowed up as someone walked into the frame. They were wearing khaki brown shoes, white bandages on their legs and dark brown capris.**

"That's me! Tsubaki said excitedly. Who else are they going to show?"

"Mostly likely Black Star," Soul said.

"Wait, where am I on screen?!" Everyone jumped and turned around to see the blue haired meister with stars in his eyes. Maka gave him a flame eyed look in response.

 **It panned up to someone starting to clap. They had white bandages on their arms and a dark brown shirt. It panned back up to the hand as it turned into a thumbs up.**

"WOW IT IS- mph!" Tsubaki put a hand on his mouth, silencing him at once. Liz and Kid snickered.

 **Black Star jumped down, landing underneath a giant lit candle. He slowly stood up, facing his partner. It looked like there was a sun in the middle of the sky.**

Kid seemed to be so overwhelmed by the symmetry that he didn't say anything this time. Instead he fell over to his side abruptly. Everyone gave him looks of concern, but Liz brushed it off like it was completely normal.

"He's fine, she said flatly. Sometimes when he sees too much symmetry, this happens."

"Yup, Patty pipped. One time, he didn't get up for hours."

"Well, as long you're sure, Soul said, though he wasn't convinced.

 **The black and white figure of Maka faded into a red background with black figures of Kid, Black Star and Maka with the episode name written in white scrawl across the screen.** _ **"I am the Star! The Most Big Man is Showing Up Here?"**_ **The screen faded to black, then to Black Star. He was holding Tsubaki in her weapon form, and was looking at something.**

When he saw himself, Black Star struggled to move against his partner. But she had an iron grip, and he couldn't break free. She took her hand off his mouth for a moment, and he immediately started gushing about himself.

 **It panned down to a large white cloth table and a red rug. Nine people were seated below a large chandelier with pink crystals and bright bulbs. The people were dressed in black with black hats, and appeared to be eating something blue and shiny. It was on platters in the middle of the table.**

"Are those…human souls?!" Soul asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Maka nodded regretfully, and took his hand gently.

 **It panned closer to two people with their faces both black and metal, eating blue lights. In fact, everyone there had a black and metal face. They continued eating the blue light.**

Soul struggled to keep watching but he had to look away when it was too much.

"Yeah, it's terrible, Black Star said.

That's part of why we were planning to stop them."

"But, our "plan" didn't work out the way we thought, Tsubaki said.

Mainly because of-

"Let's just watch it, Black Star said quickly, cutting her off. Soul snickered.

"It was because of you, wasn't it?"  
"Shut up Soul, Black Star grumbled.

 **A golden ringed hand poked a fork through a plateful of blue souls. "Wipe out any trash that opposes me. You know?" It panned up to a regular faced man with an insane smile. He was wearing a black hat, and his teeth were sharpened. Lifting his knife with a blue soul on the end of it, he pointed to the men as he finished his sentence.**

"I wish he could be punished in the worst way possible, Soul said. I hate this guy."

"He probably is now, based on how many souls he's eaten." Everyone turned around to see Kid.

"You okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm all right, Kid replied. Don't worry."

 **It panned back to Black Star.**

"I look absolutely amazing, Black Star gushed. They got everything right about me!"

 **"Tsubaki, are those guys our target time around?" he asked.**

 **"Yeah, she said. Al Capone and his men." It panned back to Al Capone. He put a blue soul on a fork. "There must be about a hundred of them, Tsubaki stated. Al Capone put the soul into his mouth and chewed it. It went back to Black Star.**

 **"Two hundred against a hundred, huh? He grinned. Perfect."**

 **"Black Star…" Tsubaki began. He picked her up so she was facing him. She appeared in the weapon's reflection.**

 **"Let's go recover all the souls who have left the human path, and have become Afreet eggs.**

"I wish that no one would eat human souls, Tsubaki said. It's sad to watch people get turned into this." Everyone nodded.

 **Black Star prepared to fight.**

 **"Rule of assassination number 1. Blend with the darkness, hold your breath and wait for a chance at your target, Tsubaki said. Black Star lifted her up slightly so her face showed in the weapon's reflection. It panned to a close-up of Black Star's face as his partner continued talking.**

 **"Rule of assassination number 2: align yourself with your target, and deduce his thoughts and actions." Al Capone appeared again with a cigar in his mouth. "Rule of assassination number 3: defeat your target before he is aware of your existence."  
Tsubaki finished talking as Al blew out a large cloud of smoke from his mouth, closing it afterwards. Black Star grinned. "Let's go, he said, jumping up, the chain of his partner trailing behind.**

"Let me guess. This is where you two messed up." Kid said. Black Star didn't say anything about it, and tried to continue bragging about himself.

Tsubaki nodded. "Because Black Star was an idiot and didn't _listen."_

"W-well, I listen better now, don't I?" he said, weakly.

"Slightly, but you could still improve," she said.

 **Al Capone looked up with surprise as Black Star jumped down. His hat had a strange pattern on it, and he was holding his cigar. Everyone else at the table looked up, about to take another bite. Their wine glasses were still full. Black Star jumped down onto the table and stood up slowly. The men looked at him, stunned while holding their forks. Facing everyone, with Tsubaki in his hand, he paused for a moment. Then, with one big breath he let out an onslaught of words while swinging his weapon around and using her as a microphone.**

" **I am Black Star! I'm here to assassinate you! Yahoo!"**

Liz rolled her eyes and Maka face-palmed.

"I AM BLACK- MMPH!" He was silenced again by his partner.

 **It panned to everyone's dumbfounded expression simultaneously, then back to the blue haired meister.**

" **That ruled, he said, still holding his partner like a microphone. The part of the weapon he was holding above him glowed yellow.**

" **Hey… I'm not a microphone! I'm a weapon!" Tsubaki said, as she transformed into her human form. She gave him an annoyed look and faced him. Black Star didn't pay attention to her and put his arms into a victory pose.**

" **Kusarigama, do you know what "assassination" means?"**

"Mmmphmhp!" Black Star said, muffled by his partner's hand.

"What was that Black Star? We couldn't hear you," Liz said, snickering.

 **Immediately, everyone at the table grew guns and stood up.**

" **Who are you?! Die!" They began shooting at Black Star and Tsubaki and they ran around in circles trying to avoid the gunshots.**

" **We'll withdraw for now, Tsubaki! Yahoo!" Black Star said quickly.**

 **Tsubaki put her hands over her head, frustrated and scared.**

" **Is this happening again?!" she said, exasperated.**

" **Smoke ball mode!" Black Star ordered.**

" **Right!" With a flash of yellow light, she quickly transformed into a black ball. Black Star caught her and threw her to the middle of the table. Smoke billowed up.**

" **Ditch!" Both weapon and meister were gone within seconds. Al Capone and his men looked at the spot where they disappeared, stunned.**

" **A Japanese ninja?" One of the men said, curiously.**

" **Don Al Capone..." Someone said. Capone turned around.**

" **What?"**

" **We've learned where the witch is," a henchman stated. A huge smile broke across Al Capone's face.**

" **Once I get the witch's power, my family will be invincible!" He turned around with the cigar in his mouth facing the screen.**

" **You know?"**

"Is it an actual witch this time?" Soul asked.

"Yes, Tsubaki said. But it won't be who you think it is."

" **Yahoo, Black Star exclaimed, kicking a red-faced dock pole. It paned away to Tsubaki and Black Star standing together on the boat dock. Behind a bridge, the moon was laughing a bloody smile in the purple sky. Black Star stood with one foot on a red dock pole.**

" **That was a great stage show today! I really am big!" he said.**

 **It went to Tsubaki, who was standing behind him.**

" **I can't believe we haven't recovered a single Afreet egg, Tusbaki said somberly. Suspicion is going to breed bogeymen."**

"At least that's not as bad as what we did, Maka said. We _had_ the eggs, then lost them."

"I'm glad we learned from our mistake though, Soul said. Never did that again."

" **Suspicious bogeymen, being Afreet and all? Not a very big gag, huh?" Black Star said.**

" **It's not? Sorry."**

 **It went to Black Star again. The city in front of him was outlined in a deep purple. Some of the dock faces had different expressions.**

" **Still, big as I am, I don't give the cold shoulder to punsters, he said. Punsters are naïve, after all." He turned around.**

" **Do you know how I handle punsters?" he asked, pointing to himself. His partner nodded no. Gesturing with his arms, he said, "I hit them with a pun of my own, like "Enough of your ill-equipped quips!"**

Kid suddenly paused the scene.

"Why'd you pause?" Soul asked.

"Forgive me, but this scene is _dreadfully boring,_ and I want to see more symmetry, he said.

I want to skip-

Black Star struggled against his partner's grip; his angry screams being muffled by his partner's hand. Everyone sweat- dropped. Maka snickered.

"You're right, nothing exciting has happened yet, she said. Let's skip it just a bit."

 **It skipped past the current scene and the front of the school was shown-**

Kid clicked play again. "So perfect, so beautiful, he said.

 **A hall of small gray markers showed up.**

" **I wonder if there are any good ones…" Tsubaki said thoughtfully.**

 **It panned to Black Star and her. He looked annoyed.**

" **What are you talking about? he grumbled. We're not finished with Capone and those guys yet."**

" **But screwing up over and over like we have, maybe an easier one would be better, Tsubaki said.**

" **Yo!" A voice said. They both turned around to see Soul and Maka walking over.**

" **From the looks of it, I'd say you blew it yesterday too, Soul said.**

" **What are you talking about?! Yesterday, I did a great "on-stage!" Black Star said. Soul and Black Star high-fived each other.**

" **You just weren't able to recover the souls that had turned into Afreet eggs, huh?" Maka said.**

" **Well, I guess you're right, Black Star said, laughing. It paned to him laughing like an idiot next to his partner.**

" **So how did you two do?" she asked.**

"Terrible, Maka said, sweatdropping. Awful."

 **Soul and Maka immediately looked ashamed and embrassed.**

" **Don't ask, Soul said. It's depressing just thinking about it." It panned back to Tusbaki, then an announcement came over the loud speaker.**

" **Will Black Star and Tsubaki from Class Crescent Moon please report to the Death Room at once. Repeat..." They all looked up.**

" **What?" Black Star asked. It paned to Tsubaki and Black Star walking through the red halls with metal guillotines above them, and then Death's face.**

" **Ohhh….? Hi there, hi there, he said. Then it showed them in Death's realm.**

 **I heard you messed up on the Capone assassination."**

" **S-sorry about that, Tsubaki said, bowing her head.**

" **Don't worry about it, sir, Black Star said. I'll make sure I turn Tsubaki here into a Death weapon, a Death Scythe."**

" **Until then, you'll just have to make do with my autograph!" He showed a white piece of paper with his signature on it.**

Everyone rolled their eyes, but Tsubaki couldn't resist a giggle.

 **Black Star did a thumbs up.**

" **What do you say? You don't need a weapon anymore, do you?"**

 **Suddenly a loud hit was heard and death skulls appeared on the screen.**

"I don't think Father wants your autograph, Kid said dryly.

He was never into that kind of thing."

"No kidding, Captain Obvious, Liz said.

 **It paned back to Tsubaki apologizing with her partner sprawled onto the ground.**

" **I truly am sorry, she said, bowing.**

" **The two of you do have what it takes, but I sort of the get the feeling that you're just spinning your wheels, Death said.**

"Yeah, no kidding, Soul said. You kept making the same mistakes and expecting to get something different every time."  
"Isn't the definition of insanity?" Maka chimed in.

Tsubaki and Black Star sweatdropped, and she took her hand off his mouth.

" **Y-yes sir, Tsubaki said.**

" **For my part, I would like to keep my view of your progress in the long term, Death said. But a bit of a problem has cropped up there."**

" **Problem?" Tsubaki asked.**

" **Capone and his men are making a move against a witch-**

 **Black Star lifted his head up instantly.**

" **What?!" It paned back to Death.**

" **The name of the witch they're after is Angela, he said.**

 **Angela is supposed to have a crackerjack bodyguard.**

 **If Capone and his men gain the witch's powers, it's going to spell big trouble."**

 **Black Star stood up.**

" **So, what you're saying is, if we defeat Capone and his men** _ **and**_ **the witch… he counted on his fingers. 99 of their souls and one witch's soul…. His face beamed as he put it together.**

" **We could come out with a Death Scythe there, couldn't we?!"**

"That's one hell of an opportunity, Soul stated. I would've taken it no matter what."

"I would to, Kid said.

"If your issues with symmetry didn't get in the way, we could have then, Liz said.

 **Black Star starting jumping up and down, excited.**

" **With that settled, there's no time like the present!" He quickly ran down the stairs of the platform they were on. "Whoa, Black Star!" Tsubaki said, running after him.**

" **There one other problem as far as Angela goes…hey!"**

"I daresay even though parts have been boring, I am liking this "show", Kid said.

"I agree, Liz said. I can't wait until Patty and I show up on the screen!"

 **To be continued…**

 **I WILL update this in a week or 2. Good things come to those who wait!**


End file.
